


Equal and Opposite

by thedevilchicken



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Magic, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Elsa meets someone like her, who's not like her at all.





	Equal and Opposite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



They met at a party where Polly performed. 

The others thought it was only a show, but Elsa knew better: the sparks and flames and puffs of smoke were magic. She watched, rapt, till she'd figured out which performer's gift it was; she had short dark hair and sharp green eyes, and her name was Apollodora. 

Afterwards, they were introduced. Elsa removed one glove to shake her hand; when hot met cold with an audible hiss, the fire-eater smiled wryly. 

"I should have known you'd know, your majesty," she said. 

"I don't think you tried to hide it," Elsa replied.

-

Elsa's warm in winter and cool in summer. Polly's the same. Their talents are opposites, but they're still alike somehow. 

They met in winter. Elsa saw her skating the next afternoon, wearing gloves in case she fell, not for cold. She shivered, recalling just how warm her hands were. She felt like they might thaw her out completely. 

"May I have this dance?" Elsa asked, skating close. 

Polly laughed. "Can you say no to a queen?" 

She took Elsa's hand; she slipped; she fell. Elsa fell, too, right on top. 

Polly's whole body felt warm. Elsa blushed. She wanted more.

-

"Come see me tonight?" Elsa said the next day, lowly, in the marketplace. "There's a secret entrance. I've drawn a map."

Polly smiled but said nothing; Elsa thought she wouldn't come. She thought she'd made a terrible mistake.

At midnight, her door opened; Polly slipped inside. Tiny flames in the air lit her way to the bed.

Beneath the sheets, Elsa was already naked. Polly let flames dance on Elsa's snow-white skin, warm and tantalising, till she put her hands on her. 

Polly's palms felt warm as sunbeams. Her hot mouth between Elsa's thighs, a hundred summers came at once. 

-

"You could stay," Elsa said. 

"And do what?"

"I don't know." 

Polly smiled wistfully. "That's the problem," she said.

Elsa blew ice over Polly's closest nipple. She watched her heated skin turn it into drops of water she could lick away. That didn't change her mind. 

Elsa's hands were cold. She ran her fingertips down between Polly's thighs, along the line where her folds met, and felt her shiver with it. When she followed with her tongue, Polly stifled a moan. 

In the morning, Polly left Arendelle. But, that night, they made the most of the time they had left. 

-

She thought that was the end. 

She thought seven winter weeks while the fire-eaters gave shows would be the sum of it. She understood, had no regrets. Then there she was again, when winter came. It's always winter somewhere.

Six years have passed. Each year, she stays a little longer. Each year, goodbye hurts a little more. 

"You could stay," Elsa says, cool lips moving at warm collarbones. 

"And do what?"

"Be my wife?"

"Don't joke, Elsa."

But she means it. Polly sees. Polly smiles. 

Perhaps she'll stay, perhaps she won't. 

For Elsa, it's enough to know she'd like to.


End file.
